


Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Kissing, M/M, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t make me feel like I’m alone in this” Something possessed Ian to say. It was true, though. No matter how complicated their situation was, despite their age difference and the limited words they had exchanged in the past, Ian had a feeling that he was all but alone in feeling…  whatever it was that he felt for this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the thing - this is far from my best work. I don't know what happened. Originally I had this idea and it was going to be a long fic, but I ended up scraping that and just making it into this instead. Mainly I think that I couldn't focus because I already have so many other things that I need to write. But I also know that I wouldn't be able to focus on that until I had done something with this idea, so I have been so fucking trapped in the past few days, unable to focus on anything at all. Anyway, here it is. It's far from my original plan and it's really fucking rushed but alas

The wind was blowing softly around the crowd, the blue fabric that was hung over everyone’s bodies swaying with it slightly. Ian had to admit that this felt nice - it felt really good, actually. Except for Lip, nobody else in his entire family had ever completed the task of finishing high school before. Ian may not be walking out with a college degree - or even a C average - but he was walking out. And that was the most important part.

 

He blinked slowly up towards the temporary stage where the principle was giving his speech, mind wandering away from the words. If Ian was being completely honest, there was actually one other reason why he was happy to be out of high school.

 

Mickey.

 

When Ian had gone back to school last fall, Mickey - or Mr. Milkovich - had been their new math teacher. And as much as Ian had tried to deny it for several weeks, he had always felt an attraction to the man, how couldn’t he? With the tucked in shirt, knuckle tattoos and big, plump lips, he was one of the most physically appealing people that Ian had ever laid eyes on.

 

At first, Ian had of course only labeled it as a meaningless crush, cursing himself for the timing of it all. His senior year was really not a good time to get a crush - and certainly not on a fucking teacher. But as time had ever so slightly gone on, he had realized that maybe it was even more than that. Maybe his attraction to Mickey wasn’t just physical, maybe he actually liked this guy as a person. This realization had done nothing but make Ian’s life even more complicated.

 

The first time that Ian and Mickey had ever talked one on one had been about a week after school had started. Some of the larger, homophobic jocks had found a golden opportunity to beat Ian up when they had found him running towards the building to make sure that he wouldn’t be all too late to class. As much as he had tried to fight back, it had been three against one and it obviously hadn’t turned out all too well.

 

All four of them had gotten detention - why Ian had gotten it, he still wasn’t sure of to this day but he guessed that it had something to do with the principle also being a homophobic asshole despite the fact that he couldn’t actually say it out loud. The three bullies had gotten to scrub the floors in the cafeteria while Ian had been forced to sit down in an empty classroom and do his homework - being supervised by the new teacher who had nothing better to do.

 

They had ended up talking and Mickey had helped Ian with a few equations. To this day, Ian remembered the way he had reveled in the warmth of being that close to Mickey despite the fact that the two of them had never actually touched.

 

As much as Ian had tried and tried to get over his attraction to Mickey, with time it hadn’t so much decreased as increased. With every single second that ticked by somehow the man became more and more attractive - and not just physically either. Ian really liked Mickey as a person. He was crude sometimes - he was nothing like other teachers. But he was kind, he had a way with words without even trying.

 

There were a million reasons why Ian had laid awake a nights wishing that they had met in some other time where they could actually be something. They had never kissed - or done anything - but something had gone down about six months ago, something that didn’t slow Ian’s crush down the slightest bit.

 

  
_Ian’s hand was curled into a fist under his chin as the tip of his pen rested right above the white sheet of paper, his head spinning and spinning as he did his best to figure out what the right answer would be. The snow was falling outside with force enough that you could just barely see anything but white when you looked outside. It was just barely three in the afternoon, but the darkness was already starting to settle over Chicago ever so slightly._

 

_“This isn’t even english” Ian sighed, frustrated, running a hand through the red strands of hair on top of his head._

 

_“No, it’s math” Mr. Milkovich grumbled from his desk, his face buried deep in papers of his own. Ian let out a loud exhale without looking up. He squinted his eyes slightly, hoping that that would somehow help him figure it all out - it didn’t._

 

_Despite the fact that he liked Mr. Milkovich he was really beating himself up for ending up in detention once again. He had never been the ‘bad kid’ but this was his third one since school had started earlier in the fall and it was starting to annoy his family - mainly because Fiona needed her brother’s help with picking the kids up from school and what knot._

 

_It wasn’t as if Ian had ever planned on landing himself in detention just to see Mr. Milkovich - he wasn’t that pathetic, and even if he had been, he didn’t have the time. Alas, today he actually did agree with the fact that he had a reason to be here. Joche may have started the fight, but Ian had gotten a few good punches in - even after it had been necessary - so here he was. Stuck in a snowstorm with the teacher he was crushing on - it wasn’t nearly as fun as it sounded._

 

_The room was silent for the next hour as Ian worked through the papers probably a lot slower than he was meant to - math had never been his thing. English was more of his subject; when he was forced to do math, all of the numbers just kind of hopped around on the page. Although he wasn’t sure whether he thought it was hard because he was bored or if he thought it was boring, so it became difficult to get through._

 

_Mr. Milkovich was still sitting by the large table by the blackboard, grading papers or something; Ian didn’t really know or care. When he had only one or two equations left to do, it was pitch black outside of the window and he couldn’t keep his concentration from wavering._

 

_Ian’s hand was still closed into a fist, his chin resting on top of his knuckles as he looked up towards his teacher. The man looked just as good as he always did; his feet were propped up onto the table, making it clear that he was one of those people who just didn’t give a shit. His black hair was styled with gel, his teeth digging into the inside of his bottom lip, dark eyebrows furrowing as he focused on what he was doing._

 

_Ian was more than used to his stomach buzzing in response to Mr. Milkovich by now, and he knew that he was starting to surpass the crush stage into something bigger; he just wasn’t sure what the fuck to do about it._

 

_As if he was able to sense Ian’s eyes on him, the older man swallowed, looking up. A silent eye contact was established in between them, and Ian didn’t know what to do. It was as if he was stuck - as if they were both stuck. His heart started beating a little bit harder against his ribcage and he saw Mickey’s lips part ever so slightly._

 

_The two of them had rarely - if ever - talked about anything unrelated to school, just the way it was supposed to be. Mr. Milkovich was Ian’s teacher, there should be nothing more in between them. But despite the fact that it was unspoken and remained unacted upon, Ian couldn’t help but sense something a little bit… different in between them. Maybe it was his crush playing tricks on him, he didn’t know._

 

_Finally, they both tore themselves out of it, looking down on their papers again._

 

_It took Ian a little bit over twenty minutes to finish the last of the equations, but once he was finally done, he stood up, taking small strides over to the desk. The teacher put his papers down before standing up, accepting Ian’s into his hand, walking over to the other side of the table, his eyes wandering over the scribbles. Ian swallowed; and neither of them said anything. Although, that wasn’t strange, of course._

 

_He stayed completely silent as Mr. Milkovich looked over his work. After a few seconds, he started talking - explaining something - but Ian didn’t hear a word. He was so fucking pathetic, but he couldn’t help the fact that he was mesmerized by how fucking beautiful this man was up close. His lips moved slowly as he spoke; the sleeves of his button up shirt was rolled up all the way to his elbows._

 

_Ian knew that he was being inappropriate, but having a crush - and this was a heavy one - it just wasn’t something that you decided on. It happens. Whether you want it to or not._

 

_Mr. Milkovich stopped mid sentence, the paper lowering slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows, turning his side to the desk so that he could look up at his student. Blue eyes met green, and Ian couldn’t help but realize that they had never been this close before. Sure, there was still quite a few inches in between them but the blue color seemed so much deeper like this. More beautiful._

 

_Ian knew that they were a student and a teacher, and that he shouldn’t be feeling like this. Not in the least. He should be disgusted by the very thought of being with the man - or kissing him. Or even touching him. But somehow, when they were like this, it didn’t feel as if they were what they were. It felt as if they were just… people. Not teacher, and not student._

 

_Ian had caught his teacher looking at him quite a few times - not checking out his ass or anything like that, just… looking. Observing him when he thought that nobody knew about it. And now, in this otherwise empty classroom, whatever unspoken thing was resting in between them felt oh so illuminated._

 

_“You need to stop that” The man finally swallowed, his hand now resting flatly on the wooden surface as he leaned his weight against his desk. Ian’s eyebrows pulled together slightly into a frown._

 

_“Stop what?” He asked, playing dumb. He was more than aware of what Mr. Milkovich was talking about. And despite the fact that he agreed that whatever was happening needed to stop, he didn’t want it to._

 

_“Looking at me like that, man” The older man stated, the words followed by somewhat of a nervous chuckle, his eyes landing on Ian’s lips if only for a tenth of a second. “I’m… I’m ten years older than you”_

 

_“Nine” Ian corrected immediately, not much shake to his voice. His teacher’s mouth pulled into a little bit of a smile, his head moving slowly up and down._

 

_“Yeah, alright. Nine ain’t much better, though” He raised an eyebrow as he spoke, the act helping him make his point._

 

_“Don’t make me feel like I’m alone in this” Something possessed Ian to say. It was true, though. No matter how complicated their situation was, despite their age difference and the limited words they had exchanged in the past, Ian had a feeling that he was all but alone in feeling… whatever it was that he felt for this man._

 

_Mr. Milkovich swallowed, their eyes staying locked together as silence filled the room. A low buzzing started back up in Ian’s stomach, but he wasn’t sure if it was nervousness or something else. Finally - after probably the better part of a minute, the shorter man parted his lips and spoke._

 

_“Even if…” He trailed of, shrugging slightly. “I’m your teacher, man. You and me ain’t gonna happen” With those words, he walked back around to his chair, sitting down. Ian lifted his papers up, getting ready to go home. His teacher’s eyes were back on his own books, acting as if Ian wasn’t there._

 

_“I graduate in six months” The younger man heard his own voice ring throughout the room, a slight shake to it. Mr. Milkovich swallowed visibly and looked up at him, their eyes sticking to each other’s again. Ian saw a glimmer of something that he couldn’t quite place. His lips were slightly parted, face resting as he blinked into the green gaze._

 

_“Six months is… a good amount of time to consider things”_

 

  
Ian couldn’t help but have his mouth pull into a small smile at the memory; that night they had made a half spoken promise to wait the six months and then see how they felt. The truth was that Ian hadn’t had much hope himself, a lot could change in that time. But here he was in his cap and gown, the months behind him. If anything - his feelings for Mickey had done nothing but become heavier.

 

His entire body was almost shaking in anticipation. Not to receive his degree or throw his cap off, no. His skin was itching to be able to find Mickey and ask him where they stood. The truth was that he was nervous - so very fucking nervous. Because sure, over the past few months, he had caught the blue eyes a few times, they had spoken about assignments and shit.

 

But virtually Ian didn’t have much evidence that Mickey liked him in the same way as he liked him. What if he had in some way wanted this to happen so badly that he had just imagined all of it? It was possible. You heard about it all the time - students who had gotten so obsessed with their teachers that they were convinced that they belonged together or some shit. Granted - Ian didn’t consider himself to be obsessed with Mickey, he just really fucking liked him. Either way, he was nervous.

 

  
The graduation ceremony passed by in a little bit of a blur, and an hour passed found Ian sitting alone on one of the benches outside of the building, face settled into a frown as he toyed with the thin, blue fabric of his gown. He had taken it off long ago, and by now all of the students were probably out celebrating with their parents or their friends.

 

Ian’s best friend Valentina had begged him to come with her for dinner, but he had declined. He needed to do this, because if he didn’t, he never would. And if he never did this, he doubted a single day would pass by when he wouldn’t wonder ‘ _What if?_ ’. Ian had never had strong feelings for a man before - at least not in this particular fashion.

 

When Ian thought about being with Mickey, he didn’t think about having him spread out underneath him, he didn’t think about those perfectly plump, pink lips stretched around his cock. He didn’t think about having the shorter man on top of him, riding him deep into the night. Well - he didn’t only think about those things, at least.

 

Ian thought about just kissing him, hugging him and holding him. Holding his hand, all that shit. He had never felt that way before; never ever. Granted, it was probably wishful thinking that any of that could ever happen, but Ian also knew that if he didn’t try, he would always regret it.

 

Ian made a decision each and every minute. First he was going to run up to the classroom where he knew Mickey was still packing his things together, he would kiss him and they would live happily ever after or some shit. Then the next second he decided that it wasn’t worth the rejection and he would be better of just walking home, trying to forget about all of this. Leave all of high school behind, including the hot math teacher.

 

Ian was about to do just that - in fact, he was on his feet - but he froze when he felt something wet hit his cheek.

 

  
_Ian’s left arm was folded in front of him, hand curled into somewhat of a lazy fist as his right one was closed around the yellow pen, tracing the week old drawings that were already placed onto the while pages of his sketchbook. All of the students were quiet as they waited for their new teacher to arrive; all that anybody could hear was the heavy raindrops smattering against the glass of the windows. It was all but a complete storm outside, it was a miracle that the first day of school hadn’t been cancelled._

 

_Ian’s heart was beating calmly inside of him; in fact, he felt more content that he had in ages. Rain had always done that to him, the sound, the picture of water hitting glass, it was calming._

 

_“Alright” Someone spoke loudly as they entered the classroom. Ian folded his book closed, looking up at the man.“I’m sorry I’m a little bit late. I’m your new teacher - Mr. Milkovich”_

 

  
A small, happy chuckle escaped Ian’s lips as more raindrops started to fall, quickly drenching his clothes. Ian wasn’t much of a believer in signs or in miracles, but he had to admit that this felt like some kind of a sign. Some kind of nod from someone much higher than him telling him to go for it.

 

And if it wasn’t - well, then at least the slight thunder in the distance certainly reminded Ian what he could very well be giving up if he didn’t at least try. If he asked Mickey how he felt, maybe he would just frown and shake his head. Maybe he would think that Ian was some kind of maniac or a stalker.

 

But there was a small - tiny - possibility that Ian was in fact not alone in feeling like this. Ian just couldn’t simply go the rest of his life not knowing. With that in mind, he swallowed and with a small smile still stretched over his face, he turned around and headed back into the building. The rain just continued falling harder and harder, and soon Ian sped up, almost running; he wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to get away from the rain or because he wanted to get to Mickey.

 

The school felt empty; surely a lot of teachers were still there, packing up their things, making sure that everything was as it should be, but they were all in their own classrooms, so the building might as well been empty.

 

Ian’s throat felt to grow tighter with every step he took; despite how strong he believed his feelings for Mickey were, he was nervous. So fucking nervous. What if he was nothing but some random guy who had developed an unhealthy crush on his teacher? A stupid kid.

 

Despite this possibility, Ian continued moving towards the classroom. If he didn’t do this, he would spend the rest of his life regretting it, he knew himself, he knew he would. And Ian felt somehow desperate to see Mickey, to finally see where they stood. He wanted this man so fucking bad, he knew that he did.

 

Soon Ian was standing in the doorway, his stomach doing that jumping thing that he knew all too well by now. He could barely see anything through the windows covering the opposite wall, the storm was too heavy by now. All he could see was grey along with the movement of the rain. It was loud, too. But Ian didn’t mind it too much; in fact, without the rain he doubted he would had the courage to do what he did next.

 

Mickey was standing by his desk, sorting through some kind of stack of papers, and he was yet to discover his former student.

 

Ian’s throat felt completely closed up; Mickey looked more beautiful than he ever had in the past. How the fuck was he supposed to say this? How was he supposed to ask this god of a man whether he was into him? He couldn’t very well just go up to him and kiss him, he had to somehow figure it out. Then again;

 

_“Six months is… a good amount of time to consider things”_

 

“Six months” Mickey’s eyebrows knitted together as he learned that he was not alone. He dropped the papers to the desk, turning to face Ian, their eyes locking from across the room.

 

“What?” He asked gently, and Ian took a deep breath, feeling his entire body tingle somehow. This wasn’t a crush, this wasn’t a passing thing, it couldn’t be.

 

“I’m uh…” Ian spoke, hoping that his voice wasn’t shaking too badly as he took one or two steps into the room, looking down at the blue fabric he was carrying in his right hand. “I’m officially not your student anymore” The air in the room wasn’t thick, it wasn’t tense. In fact, as Ian lifted his head again, the eye contact in between them being picked back up, his heart felt light.

 

Mickey was still standing still, lips slightly parted at they observed each other. Yet, for some reason, something seemed to snap in between them. Become… clear. Ian swallowed, waiting for Mickey to say something, do something.

 

Mickey’s chest moved up and down once, big movements as if he was taking a deep breath. All Ian could hear was the rain chattering against the glass windows along with his heart beating so hard that he could all but hear it. Then it happened;

 

“Thank fucking god” Mickey spoke through a sigh; then he was taking long strides over to Ian. He placed his hands on the sides of his face, cradling it as he tugged him down, crashing their lips together.

 

The very moment that they touched was the moment that everything inside of Ian seemed to snap, fall into place. He immediately responded, pressing back against Mickey’s mouth; his gown fell to the floor so that he could wrap a strong arm around the shorter man’s waist, tugging them as close together as they could possibly come.

 

Mickey’s thumbs stayed resting on Ian’s chin as the kiss deepened, their tongues sliding over each other as if they had been doing this for years. Ian’s heart stopped beating so hard, but that wasn’t a bad thing. The muscle slowed down because he was happy, content. He had Mickey in his arms, their lips pressed together. It was all he had ever wanted.

 

Finally, they managed to pull apart, their lips slightly swollen. Ian dropped a kiss to the bridge of the older man’s nose, his arms staying wrapped around his waist as if he never wanted to let go.

 

  
Two hours later found them entangled under the sheets in Mickey’s bed, the rain showing no signs of slowing down, nor did the thunder and lighting. While a lot of people may have preferred sunshine or something; this was perfect. To the two of them, the rain, the warmth of the bed - each other; it was all perfect. A dream.

 

It was nothing short of a dream to finally be able to hold each other, touch each other, kiss each other after having fought their connection for so long.

 

Two empty condom wrapped were laid out onto the nightstand, they were since long finished with the actual fucking. A small layer of sweat and grime, mixed together with drying rain water covered their bodies. Mickey was laid out under Ian, their legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other as Ian blinked down into the deep, blue eyes he had been craving for such a long time.

 

Mickey’s hand was resting on the back of his neck, fingers slipping into the red strands. They felt happier than they ever had in the past, more content. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, the warmth trapped in between them making their hearts beat at a perfectly steady pace.

 

“This shouldn’t feel right” Mickey spoke lowly, voice rough from all of the previous moaning and crying. Ian tilted his head slightly before dipping down, placing a soft kiss to the thick lips he now loved so much. His right hand was gently stroking Mickey’s left side, calming both of them down.

 

“Hm” The slight sound was made deep down in Ian’s throat before he spoke. “But it does” He stated simply.

 

It was true; the two of them being together shouldn’t feel right. Ian was just barely legal while Mickey was pushing thirty - mix all of that up with the fact that they were teacher and student for months, and the older man was right - this shouldn’t feel right. They shouldn’t feel right.

 

But they did. This did feel right and there was nothing that they could do about that. Mickey’s head moved slightly up and down a few times in agreement. A lump grew in Ian’s throat as he dipped his head again, pressing their foreheads together, lips soaring right above each other’s. The uneasiness in Ian’s throat wasn’t made up out of bad things, though. It was more as if he was… overwhelmed.

 

Overwhelmed with how much he could possibly care for a man that he had only known for less than a year; overwhelmed with how much affection surged throughout his body, and overwhelmed with the fact that he was pretty sure that there was a name for this feeling.

 

Mickey let his eyes drift closed as they just enjoyed being this close, having their arms wrapped around each other.

 

“You belong with me” Ian’s words were quiet enough that Mickey just barely caught them. When he did, though, there was only one thing he could do.

 

“I always will” Mickey sighed before tugging Ian down to meet him in another deep, perfect kiss that let them express everything that they were not yet ready to say out loud.

 

Because there was indeed a word for what they were feeling; that word was true love.


End file.
